


7 Days of Glass

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignoct Week, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Day 1: Taking care of each other





	1. 101 ways to love

Ignis smiled as he glanced over to see Noctis frowning over the reports from the council meeting. He’s writing notes and double checking things and Ignis could feel prouder of his prince. He adds the last touch and walks over to Noct. A quick kiss on the young man’s temple and the cup of hot chocolate is placed by his elbow. Noct turns to look at Ignis and smiles before returning to his studies.

 

Noctis knocks on the door softly before peaking into the office, Ignis isn’t there and that fits Noct’s plan just perfectly. He’s noticed the drawn out and harried look in his adviser’s eyes. The way Ignis is losing sleep because of the increasing amount of work. Noctis might not be able to handle the more difficult stuff concerning the politics of Lucis but he can take care of the minor stuff that really Ignis should be giving out to other. The prince smiles as he sits down and goes to work.

 

Ignis is on his feet and halfway to Noct’s room before the thunder is heard over the raging rains and winds. He goes over what he has in the apartment and what Noct might need. All of that falls on the wayside when he opens Noct’s door to find the prince curled up in a ball and pained whimpers escaping his mouth. Ignis is by his side instantly, hands already kneading into tense muscles and the remainder of old injuries.

 

Noctis rarely sees Ignis in distress, of any kind, but he still knows what to look for in the man who practically raised him. Its perfectly visible in the way his expression goes all polite and blank, the way Ignis looks not at the eyes of who’s talking but past them and in the way he reaches to resettled his glasses. Noct smiles politely at the noble talking about his daughter and makes his escape quickly. It takes very little to extract Ignis from the clutches of the overbearing and much too forward man and he herds his overwrought boyfriend away into an empty room where he can relax.

 

Ignis and Noctis love and care for each other. It shows in 101 ways.


	2. 1 step at the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Noctis cooks

Noctis doubles, no triples checks everything before he even starts. 

Recipe? Check! It’s on his phone, written down on a piece of paper by the oven and he found an audio recording just in case.

Ingredients? Check! He has double of everything and knows where the closest market place is just in case he ends up needing more.

Pots and bowls? Check and check! Ignis’ kitchen has everything already but Noct went and bought some himself as to not risk ruining Ignis’ precious kitchen utensils.

Noct checked the last text from Prompto, a message confirming that he and Gladio would keep Ignis away until Noctis was done his preparations. The prince sent back a quick thank you to both men before turning to tackle the first step of the recipe.

Mixing the dry ingredients together: 2 cups of finely shifted flour, 1 teaspoon of baking soda, 1/2 teaspoon of cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon of nutmeg and the same amount of ground all spice and again of Kosher salt.

Noctis nodded to himself and started to carefully measure everything and pouring it into one of the bigger bowls. 

Mixing wet ingredients together: 2 eggs, 3/4 cups of vegetable oil, 3/4 cup of buttermilk, 1 teaspoon of pure vanilla extract and mix with an electric mixer until well blended.

Noctis frowned, there wasn’t any directive on what setting to put the mixer at nor what qualified as well blended.... He shrugged, he could surely use the highest settings to make it go faster right? Surely it would be obvious when it was blended properly.

Noct ignored the splatters of liquid sent flying by the mixer as he hummed to himself. When the liquids seemed to be well blended, Noct checked what to do next.

Add 1 1/2 cup of granulated sugar into the blend and mix until smooth.

Noct carefully measured the sugar and added it all at once into the mix before turning the mixer back on and mixing the sugar in.

With the mixer still on, add the flour mixture and the carrots.

Noct paused, carrots? He frowned and checked the ingredient list and swore to himself. He had forgotten to shred the carrots in advance. Noct frowned and glared at the offending items, normally he would have ignored them completely but... This wasn’t about him and carrots were needed for the recipe.

He took out a blender and dropped several carrots into it before starting it. He grinned with relish at seeing the hated vegetables be reduced to mush, that counted as shredded right? Noct shrugged and added 2 cups of the carrot pulp with one hand while mixing with the other.

He added the flour mixture, coughing as part of it flew into the air in a cloud of white powder. The recipe said to keep mixing it until it was smooth and so Noct watched carefully until he couldn’t see anything clumpy before turning the machine off.

Next to pour it into the pan and put them into the oven... Which he had forgotten to turn on earlier. Noct sighed and did so, turning the oven on to 350F before he used the can of anti stick spray over the anti stick pan Ignis owned.

He poured the batter into the pan and set it into the oven and turned on the timer, 35 minutes and it would be ready. Noctis turned back to the counter and groaned at the mess, he had to clean it up before Ignis returned and that means sticking his hand in soapy water and scrubbing...

The things he did for the man! Noct set about cleaning the bowls and utensils as much as he could as he waited for the cake to be done. The timer rang just as he finished cleaning the mixer and Noct bounced over to get the cake out.

The exterior looked good and smelt even better. He carefully pried it out of the pan and put it on a rack to cool down then sent Prompto and Gladio a message telling them he was done and would be waiting for Ignis.

He turned the oven off and checked he hadn’t missed anything while cleaning before walking over to collapse on the couch with a relieved sigh. Cooking was even more exhausting then he remembered. Still it would be worth it once Ignis arrived.

Noctis chuckled and closed his eyes. Ignis would be pleased that Noctis had remembered their 5th anniversary.


	3. Time and Time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: reincarnation au

Ignoct week day 3: Reincarnation/time travel AU

Ignis smiled softly as he traced his fingers over his history book. His history major class was currently studying the Ten years of Ruins, as the event was called by historians. Ignis grinned wryly, his own memories of the event were more or less clear in a sense. He had been blind during that time after all.

At 23, Ignis Solis was fully aware of his multiple past lives over the course of the 2 thousand years since the New Dawn. Not all of his lives had come with the knowledge of his time as Ignis Scientia, Royal adviser to the King of Light Noctis Lucis Caelum. His current one for example was one where he had slowly dreamt of his past lives starting at the age of 7.

The memories had shaped this life until this point, a point where he was studying history and politics as part of his double major bachelor’s degree at Insomnia University. Ignis smiled as he saw one of Prompto’s pictures in his book, a picture of the three companions to the King with Aranea, Cor and Iris.

The picture had caused a stir in class as his classmates were struck by the uncanny resemblance between Ignis Solis and Ignis Scientia, almost exact copies in both height and major features except that he wasn’t blind nor did he have the same scars. It had amused Ignis greatly but it was also a painful reminder of what he had lost then. Ignis shook his head and got up, he was due to meet with a possible employer in an hour’s time and still had to get ready.

The Arcanium Industry was the largest business in Eos, a business that was branched out into almost every imaginable field possible. Ignis had applied for a post as research assistant for the archeological division and he was going to his third interview. He was scheduled to meet the person that would end up being his boss should he get the job.

He arrived at the coffee house 10 minutes in advance and chose a table by the window as he waited for the person. Ignis was absentmindedly looking out of the window while sipping at his coffee when his eyes caught sight of something impossible.

Ignis tracked the figure in stunned disbelief as they walked across the street and headed straight for the very place Ignis was in. They entered the coffee house, eyes roaming around the small shop before settling on vivid green eyes with a smirk. They ordered something from the barista, paying and grabbing the drink before making their way over to sit in front of Ignis.

“Hey Specs. It’s been a while.” Noctis Lucis Caelum said softly, his head leaning on a propped arm. He looked exactly as he had when Noct had been drawn into the Crystal in Zegnaustus Keep. He had the same bored expression though tinted with amusement now.

Ignis’ mouth opened and closed, stunned into silence by the sight of Noctis appearing in front of him and calling him by that nickname. “Noc..tis?” He managed to stammer after over a minute of doing a fish impression.

Noctis laughed, nodded and reached out to take Ignis’ hand in his own. “Sorry for surprising you like this but when Gladio got your application as one of the last 3 for the assistant position I couldn’t resist coming to see you in person.”

Ignis stared and whispered, “Gladio?”

Noctis nodded and squeezed his hand, “Ya, he works as head of security for my division under his dad’s security company. Prompto’s there too as one of our photographers. We just need you and the gang will be back together again.”

Ignis could feel the tears running down his cheeks and leaned into Noct’s touch as he wiped them away gently. He was overwhelmed by the news, the very idea that everyone he had missed for the last 2 thousand years were now back together but more than that, Noctis was here and he remembered!

Noct smiled, eyes showing understanding and he walked over to Ignis and asked softly, “Can I kiss you?”  Ignis nodded and Noct smiled before leaning in to give Ignis a soft but long kiss. I

Ignis was home.

 


	4. Bit by Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: First time

The first time was soft and sweet, Ignis spying the child prince hiding behind the king’s leg and peaking around the black pants. Ignis didn’t move from where he was, sitting by the window with his favorite book in hand. 

He heard the deep voices of his uncle talking with the king and the king’s shield but more importantly, the soft patter of tiny feet approaching before a face appeared in his periphery. Noctis smiled up at his new friend and asked, “Read to me?”

The first time was scary and harsh. Voices shouting around Ignis in the middle of the night and the sight of the king running through the halls of the Citadel told Ignis enough. He got up, throwing on some clothes before leaving his rooms to find Gladio and wait. The all too still figure, pale and bloody being rushed by them was enough to stop his heart with worry and horror.

The first time was slow and steady. Ignis holding Noctis’ hands as the boy struggled against his own body. Its small steps gained from sheer will and stubbornness but the movement is there. Ignis smiled proudly at Noctis and receives an exhausted one in return.

The first time is long and hard, years of watching and waiting as Ignis learnt his duties and grew older. Its watching Noctis grow into an emotionally awkward teenager then into a more open prince, reluctantly as it might be, once Prompto arrives. The closeness those two share burn Ignis but he is happy and that is enough.

The first time tastes like alcohol and chocolate, Noctis giggling in his arms as Ignis helps him return to his apartment after spending the evening with Gladio and Prompto. Its messy and yet perfect as Ignis melts into it. Noctis isn’t drunk and Ignis knows it.

The first time is tender and slow, Ignis teaching Noctis as he had often done before but the material is so much more practical. Its touches that last forever and leave burning trails all over. Its looking into deep blue eyes and melting into tender arms. It’s love.

The first time is full of light and darkness, the night after Dawn. Its scrambling to taste and touch each other as silence falls across Eos and everyone holds their breath for another dawn. Its losing themselves in each other for fear of what might have happened, what had happened for a brief moment. 

Ignis gives himself to his first and only, eternally loyal and loving.


	5. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Ignis uses the last spark of magic to save Noctis.

Ignis has known about the cost since his discovery of the Founder’s Tomb. He’s had years to prepare himself for his lost, the sacrifice that would bring back the Light. But Ignis had no intention of simply accepting such a thing without at least trying to fight for his beloved’s life.

And so he researched, looking through the ruins of Solheim and Tombs forgotten by time itself. Ignis dug through everything he could find, often with the help of the growing Talcott, until he found something that had long been thought a legend with no base in reality. A way to trap magic in an object so it could never disappear until it was used.

Ignis smirked and grabbed Prompto and Gladio, they had work to do. 

Finding the Phoenix Feather was harder then expected, the shimmering flames of the extinct beast having been used often at the beginning of the Night until few were left. But the three men were persistent and determined to fight against an unjust fate for their friend.

Completing the 2 year long ritual was an exercise in patience that strained even Ignis’ famed patience. Ignis wanted to thank the gods for Talcott’s and Iris’ willingness to help at all hours but considering they were the ones at fault he could not bring himself to do so. 

Once it was done Ignis kept it on himself at all time, there was no way to know when Noctis would return and no way to foretell how quickly it would be needed. And since losing Noctis would mean losing their magic and access to the Armiger, keeping it anywhere else would be foolish.

When Noctis returned and the four men were finally reunited, Ignis kept the knowledge of the Feather to himself, he did not want to contemplate what would happen if it didn’t work and giving Noctis false hope would be cruel. He spent the night before their attack wrapped around Noctis, not wanting to let go.

When they arrived at the Citadel and were knocked out by Ardyn’s magic, Ignis feared for the Feather. When Noctis bid them farewell on the steps of the Citadel, Ignis feared it would not be enough. When he ran into the Throne Room and heard Gladio and Prompto gasp at the sight, Ignis feared they were too late.

His heart only started beating again when the Feather burst into flame against the hole on Noctis’ chest. Ignis started breathing again when Noctis gasped wetly. Ignis felt warmth again when Noctis’ body warmed under his touch.

He allowed Gladio to pick Noctis out of his arms and allowed Prompto to guide his suddenly exhausted body until they all reached the stairs outside. Ignis was shoved down until he was sitting and Noctis was pressed into his arms.

Prompto told him, “Keep an eye on him Iggy. Me and Gladio will go see if we can find a place to rest or a working car to use.Shout if something happens.” 

Ignis heard the steps of his friends fade away and ducked his head to the soft hair crowning the sleeping body in his arms. He felt the tears run down his face and sobbed in relief. It had worked! Noctis was alive, in his arms right now!


	6. Endless stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: stars and sea

Noctis leaned on the walkway fence and stared at the sea surrounding Galdin Quay. The night sky shimmered in the reflection of the calm sea and Noctis soaked in the calm atmosphere that surrounded the resort.

Light footsteps announced Ignis’ presence and the prince welcomed the arm that snaked around his shoulders with a hum. “Hey Specs. What brings you out here?” Noctis whispered without looking at his boyfriend.

Ignis tightened his grip over Noctis’ shoulder as he answered, “I was worried about you. Is everything alright Noct? You seemed out of sorts during supper.” Ignis looked at the silent man with worry in his eyes.

Noctis shrugged as he let his eyes roam over the ocean and the endless stars he could see above and below the sea. Ignis didn’t press him for an answer, simply joining him in watching the sky and offering his support silently.

Both of them lost track of time as they enjoyed the view and each other’s silent company despite the worries still plaguing Noctis. The stars kept waving at them from above and their reflections slowly blinked out of focus as the sea stirred up with the wind.

Ignis spoke up all of a sudden, his finger rising to point at the sky, “Make a wish Noct.”

Noctis blinked back to the present moment and followed Ignis’ finger just in time to catch the streak of burning light crossing the sky and disappearing below the horizon. He glanced at Ignis with merriment in his eyes, “Aren’t we a bit old for that?”

Ignis smiled down at Noctis as he replied, his voice soft and warm, “None sense. One is never too old to make wishes on falling stars.” He slowly dipped forward to kiss the lips offered to him before he repeated, “Make a wish.”

Noctis hummed into the kiss, sighing as Ignis pulled away and repeated his directive. Noct turned back the view and thought, what could he wish for? The end to the war? A way not to be forced to marry the person he saw as a sister? For his father’s health to return?

Noct sighed again and shook his head, “What good would wishing do?” He took one last look at the scenery and turned around to leave.

Ignis reached out and stopped him gently, his eyes showing his understanding of what Noctis meant. He leaned forward and whispered against Noct’s ear, sending shivers down the prince’s spine. “I wished to be by your side forever more, my dearest Noctis. And I will fight anyone, even the astrals themselves to see that wish come true.”

Noctis whirled around and lunged at Ignis, desperation and fear fuelling his need to touch, taste and feel Ignis against him. A wish Ignis was all too happy to help make true.


	7. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7: role reversal au

Prince Ignis Scientia sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to the screaming members of the council sitting around him. Today’s meeting was supposed to be about allocating part of the lands right outside Insomnia for agriculture. The only problem was that the meeting had dissolved into arguing whose land would be used for that agricultural land.

So far, none of the houses who still held land were willing to part with any of it even when offered money for them. Ignis grimaced as a throbbing pain ran across his brow, the pain only growing as the shouting continued. He rose suddenly and slammed his hands on the table.

The sound cut through the arguing and everyone turned to look at the prince. Ignis said, “I believe this is going nowhere. We will adjourn for the day but I expect an answer tomorrow or we will be forced to invoke the Crown’s right of collection. You are dismissed.”

The announcement was clear and the council members all bowed and shuffled out of the room until only Ignis and his crownguards were left in the room. Gladio chuckled, “Well that went well. You doing okay Iggy?”

Ignis gave a half-hearted glare to his Shield but dropped back on his seat with a groan as another throb of pain hit him. “I got the most horrible of headaches and their shouting did not help.” Ignis wanted to drop his head on his folded arms but that would be impolite and unseemly for him.

A hand came to tangled itself in his hair and Ignis felt the twin emotions of relief, as it starting massaging his aching scalp, and annoyance, as it messed up his hair. The prince looked up and glared at the raven haired man dressed in the crownguards uniform, “Knock it off Noct. I have another meeting in the next hour. “

Noctis smirked, “You can cancel it. I doubt its important.” Ignis glared and opened his mouth to reply but Noct just leaned forward to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. He grinned as he backed off a bit and told the shocked prince, “Nope. I’m taking you back home and we’re having a nice afternoon off. I’ll even cook.”

Prompto and Gladio chuckled and the blond sauntered over to lean against Noctis and remarked, “Better not unless you want to make Specs sick for real.” He jumped backwards to avoid the retaliation from Noct and chuckled again.

Gladio offered, “How about this. Noct can take the prince back home and me and Prom here are going to scrounge up something eatable for lunch. We’ll meet up and spend the afternoon together then order in for supper.”

Ignis sighed and did drop his head to bang lightly on the table, “You aren’t going to let me go to the meeting are you?” The laughter from his friends was answer enough. Ignis smiled at them and let Noct steer him out of the council room through the back door and towards his home within the Citadel. What would he do without them?


End file.
